Words of Caution
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Pre-WotR (War of the Ring). Returning home to Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir are reunited with their father and foster brother. Their family time spent in Rivendell is short, as the elf twins bring Elrond grave news about the Orcs. Book-verse; Canon Gap-filler. No slash.


**Words of Caution**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy and other works about Middle-earth belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction gap-filler one-shot story.

**Summary:** Pre-WotR (War of the Ring). Returning home to Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir are reunited with their father and foster brother. Their family time spent in Rivendell is short, as the elf twins bring Elrond grave news about the Orcs. Book-verse; Canon Gap-filler.

* * *

After the success of my first one-shot story with Elladan and Elrohir, I'm at it again. Hopefully, this story will be just as good as the first. I say it's about time Elladan and Elrohir had canonical stories, since there are few out there.

This is a continuation of my first gap-filler story with the Sons of Elrond, which was titled _A Hunting Tale_. While this is a continuation, readers can read this story without having to read the first.

* * *

The moment the elf twins strode gracefully across the stone bridge of Imladris, they felt a calm and warmness. Elladan and Elrohir knew they were home. While the danger lurked outside Rivendell, here in this elvish retreat there was peace. Elladan felt a willingness to stay in Rivendell, but Elrohir's cautious gaze reminded his brother they would have to leave again, in order to stop the Orcs wherever they lay. Elladan sighed, knowing this was the right path, the hard path but it needed to be done.

Elladan and Elrohir looked similar in many ways: they were dark-haired, grey-eyed, and their faces elven-fair. They were clad alike in bright mail beneath cloaks of silver-grey. While they both donned a long bow and a leather quiver filled with arrows, they also carried swords crafted by their kin. Elrohir carried also a knife made by his kin, which he kept strapped to his waist at all times.

Ascending up the steep hill, Elladan and Elrohir were greeted by passing Elves, lords and ladies, before finding their father Elrond Half-elven, who just stepped outside the Last Homely House to greet them. Elrond looked ageless by his elven-fair face; he too had dark hair where sat a circlet of silver and his eyes were as grey as a clear evening. When Elrond approached his twin sons, he embraced them with fatherly affection.

"Your time in the wilds was long indeed, my sons. You must tell me everything," said Elrond. He gestured inside his house. As the trio walked, Elrond asked, "Are you hungry? Lunch is about to begin in the Hall of Fire."

"Yes Ada," said Elladan.

"How is Estel?" asked Elrohir.

"He has grown a foot or so since your last visit," said Elrond. "He turns ten in about a month."

"When can we see him?" asked Elladan.

Elrond chuckled. "He will come when he wishes. Most likely, you will find Estel in the Hall of Fire with his mother and our kin. That is where we must head now."

The three Elves joined their kin in the great feasting hall, where many fireplaces were ablaze. Elrond sat at his usual chair with the tall back. He gestured Elladan and Elrohir to two empty chairs on his right, for Glorfindel had taken the spot on Elrond's left. Glorfindel looked tall, straight, fearless, and young; his eyes were bright and keen, his voice like music, and his hair was shining gold. The elf twins took their seats in this order: Elladan on Elrond's right and Elrohir on Elladan's right.

As they sat and ate the marvelous feast, Elrohir pressed the news he so desperately needed to tell Elrond. "Ada, orcs camped in a patch of woods near the Lone-lands, on the borders of Bree. They took a group of Dúnedain prisoners. They were traveling to Bree when they were ambushed by these orcs. Elladan and I took the orcs out at their camp, and forced a group of stone trolls out of their cave."

"We brought the Dúnedain back to their small settlement in Eregion," said Elladan.

Elrohir pressed his father. "Ada, orcs are growing more restless. I fear they may travel across all lands. The Shadow is growing as we speak. I did not think it would spread to Eriador, this region."

Elrond nodded in approval. "Orcs have no reason to enter these lands. You have done well taking out one of their camps. Take rest, my sons. Although, I fear you are needed in the wilds. I have heard word from the Rangers of the North. They have need of your skills again in Rhovanion."

"Yes Ada," said Elrohir and Elladan, not in the same instance.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" cried a boy with dark hair and grey eyes. This boy was Estel, but Elrond knew he would wait to tell the boy his true name when he had grown. He was so ecstatic to see his foster brothers that Elrohir picked him up and put him on his lap. Elladan clasped Estel's small hand in his in a playful, yet calm demeanor.

Elrohir asked the boy, "And how is our little brother?"

"Well, brother," said Estel. "I've been learning how to fight with a sword. Elrond promised I would learn to fight with a bow and arrow in due time."

"Then let that promise be swift, Estel. Dark times are approaching," said Elladan.

Estel bowed his head, sighing deeply. "Do they have to come so soon?"

"You are sheltered here, but it won't be long before you too will have to fight in the wilds," said Elladan.

"You shall accompany us, Estel. You will be a brother-in-arms and a cunning warrior," said Elrohir.

Elrond told Elrohir, "I have the gift of foresight, Elrohir. Remember your place."

Elrohir was silent for a moment. "Yes Ada. I do apologize."

Elladan defended his brother. "Elrohir was giving Estel his blessing. He became too overeager in the wages of war."

Elrohir said, feeling offended, "I am swift with words, brother. Sometimes my mouth runs away before my mind can catch up."

Gilraen, a woman with gold hair and a woman-fair face, called to her son. "Estel, come and eat your food, before it turns cold!"

Elrohir grinned at Estel, before he released the boy. Estel called to Elladan and Elrohir as he ran, "I'll see you soon. I hope we have an archery contest."

"If you're starting out, as you say, there won't be much of a fight," said Elladan.

Elrohir told Elladan and Elrond, "The boy is eager to train," he looked at Elladan now, "much like us, Elladan."

"True, I am better with a sword than with words," said Elladan. "You are the opposite."

"And both of you are capable of great deeds," said Elrond. "You fight well and give service to us at Imladris. Do not forget yourselves, nor be troubled while you are here. Be at peace, my sons."

Elladan and Elrohir fell silent, but maybe that was for the best. The feast was enjoyed by all. When the feast was over, Elrohir and Elladan joined their father on the balcony on the second floor. Elrohir and Elladan wanted to rid Middle-earth of the Orcs, ever since the loss of their mother Celebrían. This meeting with Elrond was most important, as were all the meetings the elf twins had with their father, the Elf Lord of Rivendell.

"Ada, orcs have passed through the Misty Mountains. We've seen orc packs travel to and fro the lands of Eregion, but they are far away from the small settlement where we brought the Dúnedain back," said Elrohir.

"More will come," said Elladan.

"The Dúnedain must be warned," said Elrond. "Have you…"

"We told the Dúnedain of the settlement we came across of this encroaching danger. We warned other settlements where the Dúnedain keep refuge," said Elrohir.

"Halbarad has wandered this far. He has grown into a skilled Ranger," said Elladan.

"It is good you are hearing these tidings from the Dúnedain and the Rangers of the North," said Elrond. He paused. "Estel will learn of his true heritage when the time is ripe, or when he becomes a skilled fighter against the orcs. I will tell him myself, but you must shoulder him when he is grown on certain missions and after he can wander the wilds on his own."

Elladan looked to his brother for guidance or reassurance. Maybe he sought both.

"We will, Ada," said Elrohir.

"In the meantime, go and see Estel. You owe him an archery contest," said Elrond.

Elrohir and Elladan nodded. They left the balcony in single file, before walking side by side down the long hallway.

o-o-o

In the training room, Elladan taught Estel how to use a bow and arrow. Estel was handed a training short bow; it was a small bow but just Estel's size. Once Estel had a fair idea how to handle a bow and arrow, it was time for the archery contest between Estel and his foster brothers. Elrohir went first and shot his arrow at the target, hitting the red circle but close to the border of the bull's-eye. When it was Elladan's turn, Elladan shot his arrow at the target, smacking the bull's-eye. At last it was Estel's turn, but he only managed a shot at the white circle, nowhere near the bull's eye.

Estel looked at the target with confusion and sadness. Elrohir clasped his foster-brother's shoulder. "Do not be troubled, Estel. I wasn't expecting a mortal to hit the bull's-eye on the first shot."

"You didn't hit the bull's-eye either," said Elladan.

Elrohir looked at his brother with a calm look. "That's true, but I was close. You were lucky this time, brother."

"After centuries of training and you still can't hit a bull's-eye," said Elladan.

Elrohir was offended. "I've hit the bull's-eye thousands of times, Elladan."

Elrond, meantime, watched his twin sons and his foster-son from an open window. Glorfindel approached Elrond, who noticed his presence. Elrond looked at Glorfindel, before parting with him down the corridor.

Elrond told the golden haired elf, "I came to watch my foster-son. Elladan and Elrohir treat him well, as I expected they would."

"They are strong and have taken a fondness for the boy," said Glorfindel.

"And yet you have as well, Glorfindel," said Elrond.

Glorfindel bowed his head, giving a small smirk of appreciation. "Yes, my lord."

"Remember: while Elladan and Elrohir are gone, you too must look after the boy. True, Elladan has taught him how to use a bow and arrow, but you must now teach him how to use it proper," said Elrond.

"At some time, a man or an elf must learn how to wield a sword or a bow," said Glorfindel.

"Yes, and that is where I put you in charge, aside from Elladan and Elrohir," said Elrond. "Can you do this, now that Estel is able to use a bow?"

"Of course, my lord," said Glorfindel.

"Good. See to it when Elladan and Elrohir leave again," said Elrond.

"Yes, my lord," said Glorfindel, as Elrond continued alone down the hallway.

o-o-o

Elladan and Elrohir rested in Rivendell for a week. By the second week, they made preparations to travel to Rhovanion. It was time the elf twins met with the rangers again, even though the rangers were scattered.

Elladan told his brother, as he packed, "I hope we meet Halbarad again."

Elrohir said, "We will, brother." He clasped a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "Even the darkness cannot separate us from the Dúnedain. So then we must meet with them from time to time; Halbarad as well."

Elladan said, calmly, "Good."

When they finished packing, Elrohir and Elladan met with Elrond at the entrance hall. There the elf twins also said their farewells to Estel and the Lady Gilraen. Once goodbyes were spoken, Elladan and Elrohir left Rivendell through walking. They did not know where their next venture would lead them, but walking often helped the elven twin brothers think and discuss many things to one another.

And yet the Shadow was growing. Elladan knew as well as Elrohir they needed to be on their guard, no matter the cost.


End file.
